Ergo Proxy
Ergo Proxy (erugo purakushī) ist eine Anime-Serie aus dem Jahr 2006. Sie verbindet Science-Fiction, Mystery, Cyberpunk mit Versatzstücken aus der europäischen Philosophie und diversen Mythen mit typischen Anime-Elementen. Geschichte In einer futuristischen Welt ist die Umwelt so geschädigt, dass ein Überleben im Freien ohne technische Hilfe nicht mehr möglich ist. Die restliche Menschheit verteilt sich auf diverse Städte, die wie riesige Lichtkuppeln in der sonst verödeten Landschaft leuchten. Eine dieser Städte ist "Romdeau". In dieser koexistieren Menschen und Androiden (Autoreivs) scheinbar beschwerdefrei, was durch einen hohen technischen Fortschritt gewährleistet wird. Die Autoreivs unterstützen die Menschen in ihrer täglichen Arbeit und dienen meist als deren Assistenten. Jene die einzelnen Menschen als Begleiter zugeteilt sind, werden Entourages genannt. Die neueste Generation ist bereits soweit entwickelt, dass sie äußerlich nicht mehr von ihren menschlichen Vorbildern unterscheidbar sind und werden auf Grund ihres menschlichen Aussehens zum Beispiel als Kinderersatz für kinderlose Familien eingesetzt. In diesem Utopia gibt es jedoch auch Schattenseiten. Die Bürger stehen unter ständiger Überwachung durch das System, damit dem beschwerdefreien Leben in dieser Metropole nichts im Wege steht. Jedoch droht Chaos von ganz anderer Seite. Der sogenannte "Cogito Virus" befällt Autoreivs und lässt diese sich ihrer eigenen Existenz bewusst werden. Dadurch sind sie nun nicht mehr Werkzeuge der Menschen, sondern versuchen ihren eigenen Sinn für ihre Existenz zu ergründen. Eine spezielle Einheit namens "AR Control Devision" entsorgt solche Autoreivs und versucht so eine Verbreitung des Virus zu verhindern. Vincent Law, ein Immigrant aus Mosk gehört dieser Einheit an und versucht den Anforderungen eines "guten Bürgers" gerecht zu werden. Sprich ein gut funktionierendes Zahnrad im Uhrwerk der Gesellschaft zu sein. center Sein altäglicher Trott wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als er in eine Serie von mysteriösen Morden an Autoreivs verwickelt wird und somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Re-l Mayer auf sich zieht. Re-l (wie engl. "Real" gesprochen) ermittelt im Auftrag des "Intelligence Bureau" an eben jener Mordserie, die von Autoreivs, welche vom Cogito Virus befallen waren, begangen wurde. Als Enkelin des Stadtoberhauptes Donov Mayer kann sie Zusammenhänge sehen, die anderen verborgen bleiben, jedoch werden so auch Fragen aufgeworfen, die sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Zur Seite steht Re-l ihr Autoreiv Assistent "Iggy", der ihr zwar hörig ist, aber auch ihre Aktivitäten überwacht und protokolliert. Ähnlich ergeht es Raul Creed den Chef des "Intelligence Bureau", dem der Autoreiv Kristeva assistiert. Er hat das Privileg persönlich zum Regenten sprechen zu dürfen. Doch auch in ihm keimen im Laufe der Zeit Fragen auf, auf die er keine zufriedenstellende Antworten erhält. Als ein monsterähnliches Wesen zudem auftaucht, das als "Proxy" identifiziert wird und Jagd auf Vincent macht, stellt sich nicht nur die Frage nach dessen Herkunft sondern auch nach Vincents Rolle in all diesen Vorfällen. Während die Regierung sowohl über die Existenz des Proxys weiß und in ihm wohl auch das Überleben der Menschheit begründet sieht, bleibt dessen Ursprung zunächst im Dunklen. Sowohl von dem dämonisch wirkenden Proxy gejagt, als auch verfolgt von Re-l Mayer, die nach einer Heimsuchung durch einen zweiten Proxy gefühlsmäßig zutiefst aufgewühlt wurde, flieht Vincent in die tiefen Katakomben von Romdeau und scheint dabei einem geheimen Fluchtweg aus der Stadt zu folgen. thumb|...wie sie leibt und lebt... Auf seiner Flucht trifft er "Pino" ein Deluxe Autoreiv Modell in Kindesgestalt und Häschenkostüm, die durch den Cogito Virus ebenfalls menschliche Gefühle entwickelt hat. Zusammmen mit ihr gelingt es ihm Romdeau zu verlassen und so findet er sich in der menschenfeindlichen Außenwelt wieder, die trotz allem nicht so unbewohnbar ist wie zunächst vermutet. Zusammen mit Pino beginnt eine strapaziöse Reise, an deren Ziel, in seiner früheren Heimat Mosk, er sich Antworten über sich selbst erhofft. Auch Re-l sieht nach ihrem Vorfall mit dem Proxy, bei dem ein seltsamer Vorgang des "Awakening" mit ihr stattfand, den Schlüssel zu der mysteriösen Mordserie in Romdeau in Vincent verborgen. Nach weiterer Recherche und durch Hilfe ihres langjährigen persönlichen Freundes und Arztes Daedalus, werden ihr zwar weitere Antworten geliefert, jedoch genau soviele neue Fragen aufgeworfen. So beschließt sie Vincent zu folgen um durch ihn die Wahrheit über Romdeau, den Cogito Virus, den Proxys als auch Vincent zu erfahren. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Ergo Proxy ist ein Anime, der sich von dem ganzen Anime-Einheitsbrei abhebt. Die Zeichnungen befinden sich auf höchstem Niveau und es ist einfach schön die weich gezeichneten Bilder zu sehen, trotz oder eben gerade wegen, der düster gehaltenen Stimmung. Es herrschen dunkle und kühle Farben, wie schwarz und blau, vor. Pino und Re-l's Augen sind fast durchgehend die einzigen Farbkleckse. Als Openingsong wird das Lied 'Kiri' von Monoral verwendet. Den Abspann bildet das Lied Paranoid Android der britischen Alternative-Rockband Radiohead. (beide songs absolut klasse *räusper*) Die Band soll das Lied erst zur Verfügung gestellt haben, nachdem sie eine Vorschau zu dem Anime gesehen hatten. Dem Wort "Awakening" sollte man besonders Beachtung schenken, so taucht es immer wieder im Verlauf der Serie auf, sei es zum Beispiel auf Re-ls Badespiegel oder in der Reihenfolge der autauchenden Buchstaben in Vincents Müsli. Den Anime zeichnen eine Unzahl an Anspielungen, Hommagen etc. aus, welche zwar für die Hauptgeschichte meist unerheblich sind, jedoch sich oft als interessante Zusatzinfos enpuppen. So sind z.B. die Statuen auf tatsächlich existierende Skulpturen von Michelangelo zurückzuführen. Desweiteren ist Re-l Mayers ID Kartennummer "re-l124C41+", was eine Hommage an das Werk "Ralph 124C 41+" des Science-Fiction-Autors Hugo Gernsbacks darstellt. Der Titel ist ein Wortspiel, der auf englisch gesprochen "Ralph one two four c four one" sich anhört wie "Ralph, one to forsee for one" auf deutsch also "Ralph, einer der für uns in die Zukunft schaut". Analog dazu also Re-ls Kartennummer. Auch die meisten oft seltsam anmutenden Episodentitel stellen Anspielungen auf andere Werke dar. So ist beispielsweise der Titel von Episode 13 "Conceptual Blindspot" gleichzeitig der japanische Name für die erste Columbo Folge (Staffel 1) "Murder by the Book" (1971) auf deutsch "Tödliche Trennung". Episode 15 und 19 stellen des Weiteren für den Zuschauer eine besondere Herausforderung dar, da diese einen auf Grund ihres Settings richtig verwirren und man verzweifelt einen Sinn in selbigen sucht. Folgendes erleichtert dies eventuell ansatzweise. Episode 15 parodiert "Wer wird Millionär" wobei man hier besonders den diversen Hinweisen zu den Proxys als auch der Vergangenheit der Menschheit Achtung schenken sollte. Darüber hinaus findet sich in der Folge auch eine Hommage an Stanley Kubricks "2001: Odyssee im Weltraum". Episode 19 imitiert dagegen Disneyland. Der Erschaffer dieses Doms "Will B. Good" sieht dabei auch identisch wie Walt Disney aus. Die beiden Comic Autoreiv Charas welche Pino in dieser Folge trifft scheinen desweiteren auf Samuel Becketts Theaterstück "Warten auf Godot" zurückzuführen zu sein. Das Charakter-Design mag einen an den Anime "Witch Hunter Robin" erinnern, zu dem sich immer wieder kleinere Parallelen herstellen lassen. Eine Erklärung hierfür ist sicherlich, dass Ergo Proxy Regisseur Shukou Murase den Posten als Charakter-Designer bei Witch Hunter Robin inne hatte, sowie dass der bei Ergo Proxy für das Charakter-Design zuständige Naoyuki Onda ebenfalls Teammitglied bei der Produktion des Animes Witch Hunter Robin war, allerdings dort nicht auf dem Posten des Charakter-Designers. Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: Kategorie: Ergo Proxy